Konoha 5
by brokenstring
Summary: Sakura,a new girl.Dreams to go through school unnoticed. Till one day,she runs into the famous konoha 5. SASUXSAKU HINAXNARU
1. Chapter 1

Konoha high Chapter I 

"………."

"BEEP, BEEP!"

"Stupid Clock!"Sakura shouted. She threw it out the window. That was the fourth one this month

"I hope you have enough money to pay for that!!"her mother screamed. the word 'money' rung through her head she didn't well barely of it, a daily allowance of 20 yen didn't cover much so she got a job at the sweet dumpling store. Her mum was right, she sighed, Mum was always right. She let out another sigh and ran downstairs.

After packing her bag with books and school stuff she announced her departure and got a kiss on the forehead by her mum.

"Well I hope I pass school silently," she stared at the ground as she approached Konoha Academy standing proudly next to her past school the ninja academy. She stared at her self through the clean glass of the academy.

"Hair tied … check, wow I really stand out of the crowd," She thought to herself. All the students were wearing new and bright uniforms ,while she wore a dull second hand uniform.

"Well this is a school for the richest of Konoha," she thought, "they've probably payed for the whole year in cash than paying once a week like me," She twitched an eyebrow. She walked towards the doors.

The first thing she saw was a girl with long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Sorry I bumped into you I have to tell everyone about them!!!"she screamed.

"bout what?"

"you must be new,"

"yeah and……."

"well they're fighting ,"

It strangely got the attention to all the students they ran in the same direction. Sakura and Ino followed.

The locker area 

A boy was pushed against the lockers.

"Gomen, please forgive me!" the boy pleaded.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood," A boy with long hair and pale eyes said, he lowered him down.

That was when Sakura and Ino came in the top of the stairs the crowds dispersed already that caused a lot of commotion.

"Who are they?"

"You're gonna find out." Ino announced.


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha-5 

"So this is the infamous Konoha-5."She thought.

She was right, the Konoha-5 were infamous for the people who have caused them trouble

And admired by some, the rest of the people they dare not cross their path.

"Sakura, Sakura?" Ino exclaimed as she waved her hands frantically over her friends eyes.

"Don't worry I'm fine," Sakura answered, "Who are they any way?"

"The people in Konoha-5 rule the school, from seniors to geeks we respect them." Ino explained, "they're the richest of the school, the leader is Sasuke Uchiha the richest of the gang, he has officially 10,476 fangirls and still counting!

"yeah I get it!" Sakura said twitching at the excruciating large number.

"Then there's Neji Hyuga, another mysterious one and is the heir to the Hyuga Fortune and the girls are all over him!"

"And…."

"There's Gaara, I hear he's murdered someone but that's just a rumour and his dads the principal of our sister school, Suna private high. He doesn't have vibes with Sasuke but he's pretty good friends with Naruto."

"Who's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He's the most hyper out of the group. He's dumb and I sometimes wonder why he's in the group." Ino answered.

"And last but not least" Sakura shouted sarcastically.

"Is Shikamaru Nara the lazy one, but very smart and the groups accountant," Ino said.

"Accountant?"

"yep"

Sakura's jaw dropped, lower than before.

"Konoha-5 sells merchandise and that's their job and they earn 15,500 yen daily," Ino added.

"That's what I make in a month!" She shouted.

Ring!………….

"Bye," Ino shouted until her voice disappeared.

Luckily Sakura knew where she was going. She looked at the door no one was there; there was a piece of paper on the door

It said:

Hello my name is Kakashi-sensei 

_Welcome to my ass._

"What the?" She thought, so she decided to go inside.

In the Class 

Sakura stared aimlessly at the window the desks were empty and there was no one there. Well except for her. Then the door creaked open and there stood a girl with white eyes and black hair she stared around and then stopped at where Sakura was.

"U-ummm-m th-tha-ats m-my d-desk." She stuttered at the pink haired girl.

"Sorry, by the way my names Sakura, what's yours?" Sakura asked.

"M-my n-names H-h-Hinata, I-I c-c-an sh-ow you your d-d-desk." She said as she gestured to a desk.

Hinata explained that the desk Sakura was sitting on belonged to the latest victim of the K-5 (just can't be bothered with spelling Konoha-5).

"S-she just took the last pudding that n-n-Naruto wanted," She explained, "T-Then when s-she o-opened her locker the next d-d-day, s-she saw it."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I-I-It was." The large crowd entering the classroom cut off Hinata's small voice.

"You tell me at lunch." Sakura shouted.

Hinata nodded as a sign for yes and disappeared into the crowd. After the minor stampede she spotted five empty desks beside her.

"Oh no, it can be!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**_HEY! It's brokenstring!,Im back! Sorry just for a few minor setbacks from writing.XP. I currently have writers block + have lost my spelling and grammar skills.Please tell me what's wrong, recomendations or... and stuff in THANX ;-D!_**

_Brokenstring_

**P.S This is kina short SORRY :[**

**Konoha -5**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Sakura stared at the ground.That's all she could do,looking to the desks beside her would remind her of the konoha 5. staring at front won't help either.No one was there the teacher was late!The dust littered the front of the desk.that desk was definately ancient.

"Just 3 years,if i pass school quietly,if-"

Sakura put her hands together.

"I could just do-"

"Are y-you pr-p-praying?"

Sakura turned at Hinata _how did she get there?_

_"_No! I'm not!You know im just.."

"Oh, u-um I w-was j-j-just wondering i-if you w-want to finish the s-st-story about th-the k-k-5?"

"Sure Hinata."

Hinata told her that the K-5 gave the girl a red note on her locker, she was tormented until she left the school.

"Why didn't she tell the teachers?"

"The K-5 are u-untouchable in k-k-Konoha Academy because th-their parents donate s-s-s-so much m-money to this school."

Sakura stared at the window until the bell rang.No Teacher. No K-5. _phew!_

Sakura passed the rest of classes quickly,before she knew it she was in the cafeteria.Ino was there talking to a boy.

"Hey Ino.. wanna sit with me ?"

"NO!"she replied.

He touched her arm.

"eww!Get away from me freak!"

Sakura ran to Ino and slapped the boy on the face.He disappeared into the corners of the cafeteria.

"Thanks Sakura."

Ino stared at the ground.Sakura stuck food into Ino's mouth.

"So how does the food taste like? Its made by my mom!"Sakura exclaimed.

"Mmmmmm your mom's sure is a good cook!"Ino said.

Sakura smiled."So why didn't you just beat up that freak?"

"Umm..."She swallowed the food."well i'm not really that good with boys."

"Well you can slap them then"

They both laughed.Ino decided to throw away the food and drinks they had.She turned around and bumped into SASUKE?!?


	4. Chapter 4

**Konoha 5**

**Chapter 4**

An end to a silent life

The Cafeteria was silent. Ino stood still as Sasuke, the leader of K-5, soaked in the orange juice she drank earlier.

"Do you think this is funny? This shirt is one of a kind!" Sasuke calmly said to Ino, she quivered at the cool yet scary tone of his voice.

The remaining K-5 swarmed around Ino in a taunting manner. They shouted loud insults until a small voice stopped them in their tracks.

"stop it!" Sakura quietly said."She didn't do anything wrong."

the K-5 stopped, Sasuke signaled all of them to leave and as they left, the silence ceased. people were talking whispering, trying to make sense of what happened, the poor girl just stood up to K-5.

--

To her surprise Sakura led an uneventful afternoon after she stood up to the K-5 she tried to avoid them and their fan girls.

She decided to get some extra money from her job at the sweet dumpling store after school. She stepped inside the air- conditioned store and told her co-worker and friend, Ten Ten about how she stood up to The Most POWERFUL group in school.

"You're so brave Sakura! I can't believe you would stand up to such a scary group!" Ten Ten exclaimed as they made sweets in the store.

"yeh." Sakura answered." well I guess I should go it's geting late"

She left the store silently and headed to her house

--

Sakura woke late and had to run to school. when she went to her locker no one was there, she put her combination and opened it.

and there she saw it a declaration of war from the konoha 5

She gasped.

IT was a red note with K-5 written on it with a black marker.

Her silent years in Konoha Academy were over


End file.
